


first we'll show and tell

by hyruling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Stripper Mac, but only kind of, excessive use of 'baby' and 'baby boy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruling/pseuds/hyruling
Summary: Mac strips for charity, and Dennis is struggling.





	first we'll show and tell

**Author's Note:**

> for emma and ale, who have been harassing me to write this for like a year I hate y'all <3
> 
> very strongly recommend having 'pony' by ginuwine ready to play because that gd song is literally the reason this exists. someone on tumblr mentioned that it would be on mac's 'sexy' playlist like, years ago and the idea has haunted me ever since
> 
> takes place sometime after hohc. could easily be s13 if buff Mac is what butters your croissant for this kind of fic. I still haven't decided if its funnier for it to take place in a universe where ptsdee exists or not so I'll let you decide that too.

Mac ruins Dennis’ life on a Tuesday night.

He looks at the spectacle in front of him with as much disdain as he can possibly manage, though it hasn’t seemed to make a difference to the room at large. He’s still been coerced into helping with the set up. There’s a makeshift stage where the pool table usually goes, and shiny twin poles anchored in the center with a big navy curtain as the backdrop. There’s also several strobe lights, a fog machine, countless LED rainbows decorating the stage, and five enormous confetti cannons that Charlie and Frank are trying to fill.

“I hate this idea,” Dennis announces again, wrinkling his nose at the amount of syrup he’s pouring into the blender. Mac had _insisted_ on this specialty drink to maximize profits, and he could already feel his insulin levels spiking just looking at it.

“It’s not a big deal, Dennis,” Dee says. She’s focused more on perfecting her makeup than helping at the moment. “We’ll rake in a few hundred bucks and then call it a night. We might even break a thousand if it’s as big of a hit as Mac says.”  
  
“I still think we’re investing way more than we’re going to get out of it,” Dennis argues. “Especially if Mac actually donates the full seventy percent like he promised.”  
  
Dee waves him off, eyeliner gripped tight between her fingers. “That was just a way to get people in the door and you know it. He’s not donating shit.”

“And you don’t think his Rainbow buddies are gonna notice when he only gives them ten percent? They put him up to this!” 

Right on cue, several of his new “friends” pass by, buff and dressed in increasingly outrageous outfits. Dennis can see the buttons along the seam of the pants that are only found on strippers’ clothes. He watches as they test the pole strength, doing a couple rotations each. One of them pulls himself up to swing around sideways, arms bulging superfluously. 

“Dennis? Hello?”  
  
He startles and looks over to see Dee watching him with a look that’s half annoyed and half amused.

“What?”  
  
“Stop ogling and listen to me.”  
  
“I’m not _ogling_ , I - don’t be absurd. Your eyeliner is uneven.”

He steps forward and takes the eyeliner from her hand before she can say anything else, cheeks warm and prickling. Dee only protests a little, closing her eyes and letting Dennis work to fix the atrocity she’s made of her face.

“Jesus Dee, you’d think this is your first time doing your makeup.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Dee snaps, smacking Dennis’ hand out of her face. “Leave me alone and go find your little Chippendale, this is all _his_ goddamn mess.”

She stalks off to the bathroom with her makeup bag and leaves Dennis sputtering into the stupid pink concoction he’s been halfheartedly making. He looks around and sees the men still practicing and pivoting around on the poles. He shakes his head and turns his attention back to the drinks, letting the sound of the blender drown out his thoughts.

“Where is Mac?” he calls over to Charlie and Frank a few minutes later when he’s finished the third batch.

“I don’t know, basement?” Charlie’s tongue is poking between his teeth as he concentrates on the confetti gun. Frank has abandoned helping him in favor of letting some of Mac’s buddies teach him how to pole dance. The site of Frank trying to gyrate on a stripper pole makes him nauseated.

He can hear very faint music as he descends the stairs to the basement, something he recognizes but can’t quite place. It gets louder the closer he gets but is still faint enough that he can’t quite make it out.

“Mac?”

There’s a shuffle and a loud clunking sound, and when he reaches the bottom of the stairs he finds Mac hastily pausing the song on his phone. He’s covered in sweat, grey wife beater sticking to his chest, and is panting hard like he’s just been on a run. 

“What are you doing down here?” Mac asks.

Dennis swallows hard, finding it difficult with how dry his mouth suddenly is.

“Uh… looking for you. We’re working our asses off up there for _your_ scheme, some help would be nice.”  
  
“It’s not a _scheme_ , Dennis, I told you. It’s a competition for charity, The Rainbow did it last month and raised a shit ton, and they got to keep all the money from the drinks. It’s a win-win!”

“Yeah, right, you’ve said,” Dennis says dismissively. “Seventy percent though? Seems steep.”  
  
“It’s a good cause bro! It’s for like, some gay kid named Trevor or something… I don’t know. Rex knows.”

Mac wipes his face with a rag and tilts his head back, exposing his sweaty neck. Dennis feels unusually warm, and assumes its from being in the unconditioned basement and staring at Mac’s sweaty body. He’s pretty sure sympathy sweating is a thing, like sympathy contractions during labor.

“Rex knows? Yeah okay, I won’t hold my breath.”

Mac makes a face but doesn’t say anything else, busy wiping the back of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Dennis asks finally.

“Practicing.”  
  
“Practicing?”

Mac blinks. “Yeah. I’m competing too. I told you this.”

Dennis gapes at him, then barks out a laugh. It’s mean even to his ears but he can’t help himself, mental images of Mac doing his stupid karate-dance moves across the stage upstairs making him laugh harder.

“You - _you’re_ gonna strip?”

“Yes! I’m good at it dude!”  
  
Dennis doubles over at that, laughing harder when he glances up and sees Mac’s offended face.

“Mac you - you have no rhythm, you can’t even touch your toes!”

“I’ve gotten better!” Mac argues, voice loud and defensive. “If you would have showed up to the one at The Rainbow you’d know! They _love_ me.”

“Yeah well, your audience was a bunch of gay guys, that doesn’t prove anything.”

Mac struggles for a minute, like he’s caught between between being offended and something else. He settles on a laugh of his own, a little huff that’s a little soft and almost smug. He closes the distance between them; Dennis can smell the cloying mix of cologne and sweat this close.

His voice is low and almost sultry when he speaks, and Dennis wants to make fun of him but his mouth has gone dry again.

“We’ll see. I’ll see you after.”  
  
It sounds like a promise. His shoulder brushes Dennis as he goes upstairs, and leaves his skin prickling.

*

Paddy’s is packed a few hours later. Dennis has served more of the stupid pink drinks than he can recall; the number is probably at least in the hundreds by now. He hates to admit that Mac was onto something with this idea, for once. Even if they donate the full amount they promised they’ll still have made a nice profit.

He hands off bartending to Dee to take a breather, settling into a stool at the end of the bar. He knocks back several of the drinks, wincing at how sweet they are but beyond caring. They’re easy to drink, and he feels his mood improve immediately as the high proof vodka swims through his bloodstream. He scans the bar and watches the tight press of bodies swaying and dancing and laughing in the dim light of the bar. He hasn’t seen Charlie or Frank in awhile, and he would be good money they’re still obsessing over the confetti guns. Frank had suggested they try stuffing it with something other than confetti a few hours ago and he hadn’t head from them since. Something fast and synthy is playing, and as the song ends and fades into silence he sees Rex take the stage.

“Alright, everybody, uh attention! Attention please!” Rex’s voice echoes across the bar. He’s dressed in a typical stripper get up, abs and biceps on full display. “It’s time for the competition!”

The room erupts in cheers and applause. Rex joins in and cheers the crowd enthusiastically before shushing them good-naturedly.

“Okay, most of you know how it works! Each act will perform one song. The contest is judged by an applause o’meter - “ he gestures to the device on the corner of the stage, “so be sure to be extra loud for your favorites.”

The crowd cheers again. Dennis watches the needle on the meter move, briefly wondering if it’d be possible to rig it.

“Alright, first up is Dave and Andrew performing a duo act! Enjoy!” 

The lights dim as Rex exits the stage, making the strobes dancing across the curtain seem extra bright. Mac had sprung for a spotlight, operated by Cricket, that clumsily shines on the two people on stage that have appeared. There’s even a little hazy mist on stage from the fog machine. Dennis rolls his eyes at the dramatics.

The first act performs to “Rude Boy” by Rihanna. It’s… fine, Dennis concludes. They’re clearly going for a “Magic Mike” esque performance but fall very short. He’s positive he could have done better. They rely too much on theatrics, and use the poles way too much for there to be any real talent or finesse. They don’t even start taking their clothes off until the song is almost over, and by then he’s lost interest. Based on the applause the rest of the bar seems to agree.

“Dennis, can you step in here?”  
  
He looks over as the first act leaves the stage to see Dee struggling to juggle several drink orders.

“I’m on break.”  
  
“Dennis, come _on_. I want to watch too!”  
  
“Why?” he asks incredulously, eyes flicking significantly to The Waitress seated at the other end of the bar and back to Dee.

Her eyes narrow. “Don’t be a dick. Come on, help me, I’m drowning in this pink shit - “  
  
The crowd cheers again and he shrugs. “Sorry, looks like the next act is starting,” Dennis says faux apologetically.

He abandons the bar, knowing that Dee will just keep pestering him, and makes his way closer to the stage. He reaches the front row and elbows several people out of his personal space, Dee’s squawking now drowned out by the crowd whooping for the next contestant.

None of the subsequent performances impress him either. The closest anyone comes to an actual decent performance is Rex’s “Candy Shop”, a fact that makes him burn with a familiar jealousy. He’s _sure_ he could out perform almost any of the other people he’s seen tonight except Rex, which infuriates him to no end. At least he knows he’s still better than whatever Mac is about to treat them to.

An hour later, after a few rather abysmal acts to wrap up the night, Rex takes the stage again. His chest is still glistening with sweat after his own performance.

“Alright, it’s time for a very special act now. The next act won audience favorite last month, and so has the honor of wrapping up the night.”

The crowd explodes around him. Dennis is jostled around as people push closer to the stage, many of them pulling singles out of their pockets. Dennis’ curiosity peaks; hardly anyone else had inspired enough hype to be tipped.

He frowns and checks the bar for Mac, figuring he he must have tapped out, shaken by Dennis’ taunting earlier. He doesn’t find him, and turns his attention back to the stage when he catches sight of Dee’s furious stare.

“Okay, settle down!” Rex calls happily. “Let’s get started. Please welcome to the stage - Mac!”

Dennis feels his jaw drop as the people around him scream. His limbs go numb with shock and he lets himself be elbowed by those still clamoring closer to the stage. He barely has time to wonder if there’s another Mac in Philadelphia that Rex could be referring to before the lights go out completely, and the opening notes of “Pony” start playing in the bar.

The spotlight falls on Mac, dressed in leather chaps, a cowboy hat, and the goddamn _duster_ , tied shut to hide his chest. His head is down as the first half of the intro plays, and as soon as the second half begins he starts to move.

Dennis feels almost faint watching him, because he’s _good_. Shockingly, _impossibly_ good, considering his inflexibility. Mac becomes another person entirely before his eyes; theatrical and cocky and self assured, the ghost of the Mac he used to know reborn. He starts off by moving around the stage doing a relatively simple routine, but his hips gyrate and roll seductively. He unties the duster as the first chorus starts, and he lets it slide over his shoulders before dropping it to his hands and tossing it onto the stage behind him. He’s dressed in an open vest under the duster, and he rolls his stomach. Dennis swallows again as a drop of sweat drips down his chest, face feeling flushed and heart pounding in his chest.

Mac jumps onto a pole then, and again shocks Dennis with how well he uses it. He keeps it simple but mesmerizing as he does a sideways spin similar to the one he’d seen earlier. He grinds on the poles in a way that makes Dennis feel on edge, stomach tight and hot. He trying to ignore with every cell in his body, desperately thinking of Frank pole dancing and the recipe for the drinks he made, concentrating on remembering exactly how many cups of strawberries he used.

It doesn’t work. Mac continues to dance, eventually losing the vest entirely, making Dennis distinctly aware of how filled out his chest has become lately. He starts interacting more with the crowd, letting them stuff his pants with dollar bills. He feels a pang every time one of them touches his skin, and finds himself digging in his own pockets almost absentmindedly foraging for ones, coming up empty.

He spends a good minute fighting his reaction, refusing to call it what it is and doing everything in his power to keep the blood from rushing any further south than it has already. He’s almost gotten a hold of himself, and then the song reaches it’s climax. Mac has gone back to grinding on the pole, but he throws himself off of it and slides forward on the stage on his knees. He lands directly in front of Dennis and peers at him from beneath his cowboy hat, shit eating grin plastered on his face as he makes eye contact.

Dennis doesn’t have time to decide on a reaction. His body betrays him and reacts by letting his jaw drop open again. Mac smoothly removes his hat and places it on Dennis’ head, much to the chagrin of the crowd around him. Mac _winks_ like the bastard he is and jumps back to his feet, wasting no time in ripping off his pants for the finale. The crowd goes insane, and Dennis’ ears are ringing, and the hat feels heavy on his head. Mac backs up and then turns around to grind on the pole again, and Dennis sees that he’s wearing a thong, and that’s fucking _it_.

The final chorus plays, but Dennis is barely aware of it. He’s already pushing his way to the edge of the crowd, grabbing hold of the hat and yanking it off when someone tries to take it from him. He’s vaguely aware of Rex saying something into the mic that gets a big cheer. Once he’s escaped the throng of drunk horny people he plants himself at the edge of the stage and waits.

*

Mac preens and positively glows in the applause from the crowd and the praise he gets from Rex. Dennis’ heart is still hammering in his chest and he glares daggers at Mac, though he doesn’t see it. Finally Rex announces that they’re going to evaluate the applause o’meter results and announce the winner soon, and Mac is finally released.

Mac sees him just before he reaches the edge of the stage and smiles, pointing giddily at the hat still in Dennis’ hand. 

“Hey dude, like the hat? I found it in our storage closet, where did we even get it - “  
  
He doesn’t get a chance to finish, because as soon as he’s within reach, Dennis takes hold of his wrist and drags him into the office. Once they’re inside, he slams the door and crowds Mac against it before crushing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

He feels Mac’s shocked intake of breath, and stays pressed up against him for a minute. He pulls back long enough to take a quick breath and then kisses him again, sighing when Mac actually responds and kisses him back. It’s hot and wet and dirty, and eventually when his ears stop ringing and he comes back to his head he feels Mac’s hands on his face. His thumbs soothe over his cheeks and slowly eases Dennis back down.

“Shhh,” Mac quiets when they separate. Dennis’s chest is heaving, breathing twice as fast as Mac. 

He’s suddenly acutely aware of the fact that Mac is dressed in nothing but a thong, and yet he’s touching Dennis’ face so gently and looking at him like he’s something fragile. He’s a impossible mix of turned on and self conscious; his eyes drop and dart around Mac’s shoulders, avoiding his eyes. It’s quiet but for their breathing and the steady thumping bass from the music in the bar.

“So… you thought I was good, huh?” Mac asks, lips twisting into a smug little smile that he instantly hates.

“Shut up,” Dennis snaps.

He shifts around until their legs are slotted together properly, and Mac gasps, his eyes fluttering closed. They’re darker when he opens them, face so open with want it would be funny if Dennis hadn’t already embarrassed himself enough for the both of them.

“Where the fuck did you learn to dance like that?” Dennis murmurs, and presses his lips to Mac’s throat.

“Um… someone helped me…”  
  
He feels it when he swallows, and trails his lips up to Mac’s jaw.

“Someone?”

“It was Rex,” Mac admits, sagging against him like he’s powerless to lie with the way Dennis is touching him. “And - and I took a pole dancing class.”  
  
“Hmm,” Dennis hums.

He steps back a little to run his fingers over Mac’s chest, his abs. Mac arches when he brushes them over his nipples. 

“Den,” he sighs, and angles back in to kiss him. Dennis leans out of reach.

“Should have paid more attention,” Dennis muses, trailing over the seam of Mac’s thong. He tilts his head and snaps the elastic.  
  
“ _Ow_.”  
  
“Should have helped you pick the thong, too,” Dennis continues casually. “The gold is really tacky.”

“Tell that to your boner,” Mac retorts.

Dennis flushes, and Mac’s smirk reappears. He takes advantage of Dennis’ shock to pull him in by his belt loops and kiss him again.

Dennis sighs and sinks into it. He bites Mac’s bottom lip in retaliation for being a smartass, but Mac just groans and slides his tongue in his mouth slow and filthy. There’s miles of skin under his hands, and he runs his hands over all of it greedily before sliding into Mac’s hair. He rolls his hips against Mac’s, breathes in Mac’s gasp as their cocks brush together. He does it again, pushing Mac even further into the door, swallowing the moan that tries to escape his throat.

Despite all his grinding, Mac still doesn’t seem to _get_ it and just keeps kissing him, hauling Dennis in closer by his ass. Dennis pulls back and huffs, earning a puzzled look.

“What?” Mac breathes. His pupils are completely blown now, his mouth red and slick. 

“I - I feel like I’m doing all the work here,” Dennis says irritably. 

“We’re just kissing, Dennis,” Mac answers, voice far more patient than Dennis would expect. There’s something in his face that tells him Mac understands more than he’s letting on. “What do you want?” 

Dennis’ nails scrape over Mac’s collarbone, since Mac isn’t wearing any clothes he can toy with. Mac’s fingers creep under his shirt, and his eyes slip shut as he runs his hands up Dennis’ sides. 

“ _Dennis_ ,” Mac insists. He pulls him closer, their hips connecting again, and Dennis gasps sharply.

“Oh,” Mac says. He grins, but there’s no ego behind it this time; he looks amused and a little fond.

Dennis swallows, waiting. But when Mac leans in, he just presses a few kisses to his jaw before pulling Dennis’ shirt over his head. He kisses his shoulder, making his way to Dennis’ neck, and Dennis feels his breaths become more and more shallow.

Mac pushes at Dennis’ sides and turns them so that Dennis’ back is to the door, and wastes no time pressing close and grinding against Dennis the way he’s been itching for since he saw him on that pole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes.

He can’t quite make out the song playing just outside the door, but it’s something low and bass heavy. Mac grinds his hips in time with the beat, pressing against Dennis’ dick just right. His arms wind around Mac’s shoulders, pulling him closer and moaning unabashedly in Mac’s ear. Mac’s mouth is still on his neck, licking and biting and sucking and it’s so _good_. He thinks he’d let Mac do this for hours, if he wanted to. 

Mac’s hands trail down Dennis’ chest to his belt and he starts to undo it, making Dennis whine when he has to pull back to get it off. He kisses Dennis as he yanks it off and starts on the button, sucks on his tongue while he deals with the zipper, and before he can catch his breath Mac’s hand is closing around Dennis’ cock.

“ _Fuck_ , baby.” 

His mouth falls open when Mac starts to jerk him off. Mac kisses him anyway; Dennis tries to respond, but only manages to moan lowly against Mac’s lips.

“How - _fuck_ \- how much time do we have?” Dennis thinks to ask through the fog of his arousal. His voice sounds far away to his ears.

“I don’t know,” Mac answers, voice just as wrecked as Dennis’. “An hour? Or… like, twenty minutes?”

“‘An hour or twenty minutes?’” Dennis repeats. “That’s not _helpful_ , Mac.”

“Whatever, I’m gonna win anyway,” Mac says dismissively, twisting his hand in a way that makes Dennis jerk in his grip. Mac grins and does it again. “We can stay here as long as we want.”

“You sure are cocky for someone in a gold thong,” Dennis manages.

He grabs a handful of Mac’s ass for emphasis. Mac moans, head falling forward onto Dennis’ shoulder. His hand slows on Dennis’ dick.

“Yeah?” Dennis breathes into his hair. “That what you want, baby boy?”  
  
Mac nods in his shoulder. One of Dennis’ hands wander up until he has a handful of the shiny fabric. He tugs gently, just barely, just enough to put a little pressure against Mac’s hole, just enough to tighten around his dick. Mac moans prettily, face hidden in Dennis’ shoulder.

“Come on,” Dennis mutters. He cups Mac’s face in his hands and pulls him in for another kiss, pushing forward and walking Mac back towards the desk, stepping fully out of his jeans as he does.

“Bend over,” Dennis instructs quietly once he has Mac backed up against it. Mac’s whole face shutters, eyes impossibly darker. He has the foresight to turn back and lock the door.

When he turns around Mac is bent over the desk, elbows resting on the edge. Dennis leans over him and kisses the nape of his neck, feels Mac shudder under him. He tastes like sweat and skin and like Mac when Dennis kisses and bites his way down his back. He gets to his knees when he reaches Mac’s ass, and takes some time to lick and suck a hickey into the skin of his upper thigh while Mac squirms under him. 

“ _Dennis_ ,” Mac urges impatiently. He’s practically shaking with anticipation, voice barely able to form his name.

“Patience, Mac,” Dennis chastises.

Mac still has the thong on. Dennis doesn’t take it off, instead just pulls the fabric out of his way and spreads Mac’s cheeks. He lets the tight band snap against Mac’s right cheek before diving in, licking a long stripe against Mac’s hole. Mac does start shaking then, breathy little moans making the pit of arousal in Dennis’ stomach curl hot and tight. He always sounded so fucking beautiful like this, needy and unabashedly desperate for Dennis’ touch.

He teases him for awhile with tiny little kitten licks, hardly any pressure, just enough to keep Mac on edge. His hands dig into Mac’s thighs, feeling the muscles move as Mac tries to keep himself from pushing back hard against Dennis’ mouth. He rocks back a little anyway despite his efforts, moaning increasingly louder when Dennis starts to eat him out in earnest. He alternates between circling his rim and licking wide stripes. When he sucks a little Mac jerks hard, hands scrabbling for purchase and gripping the edge of the desk hard.

“Dennis, Dennis, _fuck_ ,” Mac chants.

He tries to reach back to cards his hand through Dennis’ hair and loses his balance. He careens forward and Dennis follows, pressing him further onto the desk and keeping his mouth on him the whole time. Mac’s entire torso drapes over the desktop. He reaches around blindly and knocks several folders and pens onto the floor, groaning loudly when Dennis finally presses his tongue inside him.

“Jesus Christ Den, your mouth, fuck,” he moans. Dennis pulls back to breathe and presses open mouthed kisses on the swell of Mac’s ass. He takes a moment to admire the view.

“You look so good like this baby,” Dennis preens, hands roaming over Mac’s hips. 

Mac moans and grinds back; Dennis’ hands hold his hips still, leaning back in to fuck him with his tongue. Mac curses and pants and cries out; Dennis grips the base of his dick hard when Mac gets really loud. He gets off his knees, wincing at little at the ache, and folds himself over Mac’s back. He kisses the back of Mac’s neck and runs his hands up his sides, lifting Mac off the table a little to brush over his nipples.  
  
“Shit, Dennis,” Mac gasps. He arches back and his ass meets Dennis’ cock, now painfully hard. Dennis shudders and falls forward, grinding against him. He’s still wearing his boxers, and it’s awkward and not enough.

Mac leans back again, forceful enough that Dennis backs up a little and stands. Mac turns around quickly and pulls Dennis in to press their mouths together, hot and wet and perfect. Mac’s legs spread where he’s sat on the desk and he drags Dennis in close, biting his lip hard and grinning against his mouth when Dennis moans.

“Yeah, come on,” Mac whispers. He yanks Dennis’ boxers off finally and his hand closes around his dick again, making Dennis cry out in a way that would be embarrassing if he weren’t so turned on.

“Mac,” he breathes on a shaky exhale. Mac licks his hand and gets back to work, thumb rubbing over the slit and making Dennis jerk in his hand. “What do you want?”  
  
Mac kisses him in lieu of an answer, the slick slide of his tongue and his hand making Dennis’ blood thrum hot and his heart pound. Mac starts to push off the desk, working them backwards, other hand gentle on Dennis’ hip when he switches their positions. Mac lets go of his cock and their mouths separate briefly when he helps lift Dennis onto the desk. He kisses Dennis again, slow and sweet and almost chaste, hands traveling slowly up his sides before carding into his hair, untangling the curls gently. He pulls back, and just looks at Dennis for a long moment. Dennis’ chest flutters oddly the longer Mac just stares, one hand now cupping Dennis’ face and caressing over his cheekbone.

“What do you want?” Dennis repeats softly, shivering when one of Mac’s thumbs brushes over his bottom lip.

Again Mac doesn’t respond. His thumb slides down to his chin; he tilts Dennis’ chin up and kisses his bottom lip, and then without warning drops to his knees, grabbing hold of Dennis’ hips and pulling him closer to his mouth. Mac mouths at his hipbones and Dennis doesn’t even get to catch his breath before Mac has his mouth on him. He jerks and swears loudly, a long stream of nonsense tumbling from his mouth as Mac’s mouth works, licking long stripes up the underside of his cock and teasing the head. Both of his hands find their way in his hair as Mac takes him deeper, gripping tight and making Mac moan around his dick.

“Oh my god, Mac, you feel so good, fuck, don’t stop,” he babbles. “You look so good like this, you looked so good tonight, couldn’t wait to get my mouth on you - “  
  
He gasps and jerks when Mac pulls off, suckling at the head and tonging the slit on his way up.

“You’re chattier than you used to be,” he comments hoarsely, loosely jacking Dennis off and kissing his thighs. When he peers back up at Dennis he can tell he’s thinking about the last time they did this, the night after his divorce; a lifetime ago. Dennis tries to catch his breath; he feels unmasked and raw, feels like they’re hanging off a precipice. His hands card through Mac’s hair gently, and he hopes it’s enough.

Eventually Mac’s mouth curls affectionately and he huffs out a laugh. “You’re a little sluttier, too.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Dennis protests. “I am not a - I’m just enthusiastic, and _skilled_ , and - “  
  
“Slutty,” Mac finishes.

“I am not _\- ngh,”_ he grunts when Mac tightens his grip and takes him back in his mouth. He’s perfectly aware of how it looks but he can’t stop the way his legs spread wider, or how he inches closer. Mac seems to enjoy it though; he encourages Dennis to him, pulling him closer with handfuls of his ass. He thrusts minutely, trying to control the movement of his hips, muscle memory reminding him that Mac was never especially proficient at deep-throating. Mac’s fingers tighten in Dennis’ ass though and he encourages him, taking him deeper and moaning around him again.

“Oh god, _Mac_ , yes baby,” Dennis chants, practically falling off the desk with how insistently Mac is tugging him closer. His hands drop to Mac’s shoulders and his nails dig into his skin as Mac drags him closer and closer to the edge.

Mac pulls off to breathe, taking in deep ragged breaths and kissing Dennis’ stomach, teeth dragging over the swell of it and making him shudder. He moves to go down on him again but Dennis grabs his face and pulls him back up instead. One hand wraps around Mac’s neck kisses him, while the other drags down his abs and palms him through the stupid gold thong. Mac groans, mindless when he grinds against his hand. It’s wet where his dick is straining through it, and Dennis smiles against his mouth.

“Hmm, who’s the slut now?” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Mac’s neck, sucking just below his ear. Mac sighs and wraps his arms around Dennis’ shoulders, leaning to the side to give him more access. Dennis pulls the thong down to Mac’s thighs and grabs Mac’s cock, hot and silky and wet. Mac stumbles forward, leaning almost all his weight against Dennis, moaning helplessly when Dennis spreads precome down his length and starts jerking him off.

“Yeah, that’s right baby, like that,” Dennis coos. He wraps his legs around Mac’s waist and encourages him to fuck into Dennis’ fist, heels digging into Mac’s ass.  
  
“ _Dennis_ ,” Mac moans. He throws his head back, breathing harshly and grinding his hips relentlessly. His chest is heaving, gleaming with sweat, and he bites his lip and drops his head back down, messy hair falling into his face.

“You’re gorgeous,” Dennis breathes against his neck before he can stop himself. Mac whimpers and lifts his head, catching Dennis’ mouth and licking into it. Mac’s pace slows as he kisses Dennis, getting lost in his mouth, intoxicated by it.

Mac pulls back suddenly and stills Dennis’ hand and shifts so that their cocks are sliding together in the tight space between their bodies. Dennis’ eyes snap shut, overwhelmed with how good it is.

“Fuck, yes,” Dennis grunts, his own hips rolling to meet Mac’s rhythm. “Mac, I - fuck me.”

Mac’s eyes go a little wide and he slows, though he doesn’t stop completely. Dennis’ hands come to rest on Mac’s chest. He glances at the door behind them. The subdued music from the next room filters back to them, bass still pounding fast and heavy through the door to match their heartbeats.

“What?”  
  
“I want you to fuck me.”

Mac swallows. “I don’t - we don’t have any lube,” he admits, face falling. 

Dennis rolls his eyes and scoots back on the desk a little until he can reach the drawer on the other side. He roots around in it until he finds the little bottle and holds it up to Mac triumphantly. 

Mac makes a face, not at all the reaction Dennis was hoping for. “Why is that in the _office_?”

“Dude, if you think we’re the first people to fuck in here I don’t know what to tell you. Now…” He wiggles and scoots his way back to Mac and winding one around around his back, kissing him deep and ghosting the fingers of his other hand over his dick. He pulls away, watching Mac’s eyes flutter open hazily. “Do you wanna fuck me or not?”

“I mean - _shit_ , Den - of course I do but I still think we should like, sanitize or something.”  
  
Dennis blinks at him. “Mac we have like… not that long until they come drag you back out there. And I don’t want - I want - “ he cuts himself off before he embarrasses himself for the fiftieth time tonight.  
  
“What?”

“I want…” he focuses on his hands trailing over Mac’s chest and shoulders. “Just - come on.” He picks up the lube again and nudges it into Mac’s hands.  
  
“Dennis. Tell me,” Mac insists. Mac’s thumbs are rubbing soothingly on his thighs and he focuses his attention on that as he speaks.  
  
“They’re all animals out there, Mac, you should have _seen_ how they looked at you. I definitely saw at least four phone numbers on some of those bills and I didn’t - I want you - I just…”

His cheeks are flaming. He can’t finish his thought or look directly at Mac. Instead his hands find Mac’s neck and he kisses him, both to shut himself up and to avoid Mac’s eyes. Mac kisses him back, slow and so gentle he almost can’t stand it.

“Come here,” Mac says quietly. He pulls Dennis up by his arms. He takes a moment to finish peeling off the thong and grab the lube, and leads Dennis around to the armchair in the corner of the office. Mac sits and Dennis settles in his lap, mouths immediately drawn back to each other the moment they’re settled. Mac kisses him rough and dirty now, heat sparking back in his stomach fast and jumping when he feels one of Mac’s fingers ghost over his hole.

“Shit,” he gasps, diving back for Mac’s mouth and moaning low when Mac applies more pressure. “Shit, come on, Mac.”  
  
Mac fumbles with the bottle, slicking up his fingers and wasting no time sliding one finger inside. Dennis rocks back, breathing shallow and sighing Mac’s name. It’s been awhile for him, but it doesn’t take long before he’s grasping blindly at Mac’s arm and hoping he gets the signal. He does, and slowly works in another finger. Dennis chokes and Mac slows down immediately.

“You okay?” Mac asks, pressing feather light kisses to his cheeks and jaw as Dennis adjusts.

Dennis nods, rutting back on Mac’s fingers. Mac crooks his fingers, making Dennis thrust back hard, choking around another punched out moan.

“More, Mac, please,” Dennis pleads, beyond caring that he’s begging.

Mac obliges, slipping in a third finger, and fucking him with earnest. It only takes a minute or two of grinding back on Mac’s fingers before he’s begging again.

“Fuck me, Mac, come on, need to feel you,” he gasps. 

Mac makes as if to remove his fingers but Dennis stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Den - what - “  
  
“Don’t stop,” he moans. “Don’t - here.”  
  
He grabs the lube himself and slicks up his hand, then Mac’s dick. Mac jerks, the movement curving his fingers still inside Dennis and they gasp together, breaths mingling hot and damp. Mac kisses him as Dennis works his hand over his cock. Dennis inches forward, and only when Mac is lined up does he let Mac remove his hand. Dennis sinks down on Mac’s cock slowly, breathes short and sporadic as he gets used to the feeling. Mac is sighing his name and trying to keep still underneath him.

“Jesus - Jesus _fuck_ ,” Mac swears when Dennis bottoms out. “Fuck, Dennis, you feel - “ 

“I know,” Dennis breathes. His head tilts back and he moans loudly as he changes the angle. “You too, baby boy.”  
  
Mac groans and Dennis leans forward to kiss him, distracting himself from the slight burn with Mac’s tongue. Mac’s hands rub his back soothingly, gentle and patient and Dennis’ chest aches a little with something a little familiar and a lot terrifying. 

Mac’s hips start to thrust shallowly, like he can barely hold himself back. Dennis sits up slowly and drops back down, moaning Mac’s name, and that’s all it takes. Mac starts thrusting up to meet him, hard and fast.

“Yes, fuck me Mac,” Dennis babbles. “Been thinking about it all night, been thinking about you since I saw you in the basement, wanted to suck your dick so bad - “  
  
“Dennis,” Mac gasps. He buries his face in Dennis neck while Dennis continues to whisper filth in his ear.

“You looked so good, sweetheart,” Dennis says again, panting around each word. “And it was - fuck, _shit_ \- it was all for me, wasn’t it? I knew when you winked, it was all to get to me wasn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Mac agrees. Dennis clenches around him and Mac cries out so loud Dennis is grateful for the deafening music outside. “It was all for you, Den, I - wanted you so bad - “  
  
“I know,” Dennis murmurs, gentle now. “Me too, baby.”  
  
Mac whimpers, kisses him hard, and then before he knows what’s happening Mac pulls out and grabs hold of Dennis’ legs. Dennis wraps his arms around Mac’s shoulders and then Mac is standing and walking them the short distance back to the desk. He pushes Dennis back on the desk and leans forward, moving Dennis onto his back; his head lands on a stack of folders. Mac lifts his legs up around his waist and sucks a mark into his neck as he lines himself back up and pushes inside without preamble.

“Fuck, oh god,” Dennis gasps. His legs lock behind Mac’s back. Mac fucks him hard, hard enough that the desk starts to rattle against the wall. Dennis’ hands grip Mac’s hair hard, feeling heat coil tight in his stomach as he gets closer.

“Fuck Mac, don’t stop, I’m gonna come - “

Mac keeps up his relentless pace. His hand closes over Dennis’ dick, and then Dennis is gone, arching off the desk, vision whiting out and throat working silently as he comes hard. 

When he comes back to this plane of existence Mac is still fucking him, thrusting slowly into him and looking at him in that way that makes him flush all over.  
  
“Den - you’re so beautiful,” Mac sighs. Dennis responds by pulling him down into a kiss, hands carding through his hair softly.

“Come on baby, wanna see you,” Dennis murmurs against his mouth. Mac whines, hips moving faster and stuttering the way they always do when he’s close. It only takes another minute or two before Mac cries out loud again, mouth crashing against Dennis’ as he comes inside him.

They catch their breath together, Mac draped all over Dennis and head buried in the crook of his neck. They lay they long enough for the sweat to cool on their skin, and for Dennis to start to shiver and shift uncomfortably when he realizes something is poking his back.

“Mac. I gotta get off this desk.”

Mac grunts lazily. “Few more minutes.”  
  
“Come on, up.”

He pinches Mac’s hip. Mac huffs and pushes himself up. Dennis sits up, already feeling an ache in his neck from being pressed into the folders, as well as several other parts of his body. His fingers run over the indent in his skin from the pen that was sticking in his back. Mac finds a rag to clean Dennis up with. He tries not to think too hard about where it’s been. Mac tosses it in the trash, and then it’s just the two of them watching each other in the dim light of the office. The music is still playing, which Dennis hopes means that they’re still in the process of judging and haven’t been looking for Mac.

“We should get back out there,” Dennis says quietly.

Mac nods. “I think - I need to sit down for a minute first.”

He brushes past Dennis to collapse in the chair closest to Dennis in front of the desk. Dennis rotates around so that Mac is facing him, looking up at him from between his legs. Dennis kicks out aimlessly, knocking his ankles against Mac’s knees. Mac smiles to himself, and reaches out, like he was waiting for a cue from Dennis that he could touch him again. He reaches out and thumbs over Dennis’ thighs.

Mac inhales audibly and breaks the silence. “So um… we’re doing one more of these at a gay bar in Ardmore next week. If you, you know. Wanted to come.” His fingers have started drumming a little anxiously on Dennis’ legs. He grins mischievously, but his eyes cast around a little unsure, settling on Dennis’ chin. “They um… they’re pretty lenient, with letting people bang in the bathroom, if you just can’t help yourself again.”

Dennis snorts, blush rising on his cheeks again. “I’m _not_ banging you in some random gay bar’s bathroom.”

Mac’s face twists up in disappointment and he drops his gaze to the floor. “Oh, well I just meant, like - “  
  
“We have a perfectly good and _clean_ bed at home. Who knows who’s fucked in those bathrooms.”

Mac’s head snaps back up, and his face lights up bright as the sun peering through the clouds after a storm. He’s on his feet and kissing Dennis again before he can think. Dennis wraps his arms around him, and can’t even find it in himself to be mad that Mac is smiling too big to kiss him properly.

*

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, I am not operating under any illusions that mac would actually be _that_ good at stripping, dennis is just gay and in love. I imagine a strip scene between he and dennis would go down exactly like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsdFgC_8pb0) with dennis also being the unimpressed cashier. and yeah I totally fucked up my youtube algorithm watching a hundred magic mike videos for this
> 
> feel free to come discuss further on [tumblr](http://hyruling.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
